


李帝努/秘密关系

by momo58



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo58/pseuds/momo58
Relationships: 李帝努/你
Kudos: 6





	李帝努/秘密关系

￭李帝努x你

￭7百粉福利 你们要的李帝努的年下骨科玛丽苏文  
￭注意避雷  
￭不许骂我 你骂我我就拉黑你

李帝努是你的亲生弟弟，他刚刚出生的时候你才3岁，被外婆抱着扒在医院婴儿房的玻璃上望着躺在婴儿床上睡着的弟弟，刚刚出生的婴儿还没长开，脸上皱巴巴的，五官又团在一起，总之看起来丑丑的。

李帝努长得丑丑的就算了，凡事来看他的长辈看到你总会拿爸爸妈妈有了弟弟就不要你了这种话来逗你。你才3岁，听到大人们说这种话傻乎乎的就信了，望着趴在妈妈身上喝奶的李帝努“哇”的一声就哭了出来。

不过小孩子嘛忘性大，后来李帝努渐渐的长大了，五官也张开了。每天幼儿园放学，你最开心的事情就是跑回家和他玩。长大一点点以后的李帝努就变的特别可爱，又白又软，像一只牛奶味的糯米团子。最重要的是，他的眼下和你一样都有一颗小小的泪痣。

你上初中的时候，李帝努才念小学。他放学早，每天下午你放学后都能在校门口看到弟弟像小狗狗一样蹲在学校马路对面的花坛边等你。他的眼睛笑起来会变的弯弯的，看起来可爱的让你每次都忍不住伸手上去ruan一把弟弟还带着肉软呼呼的脸蛋。

因为爸妈工作忙，很多时候家里面就只有你和李帝努两个人，李帝努每次都仗着自己比你小，拿着怕黑的由头抱着枕头跑你房间去要和你睡。

小时候刚开始和弟弟一起睡还是你先提出来的，那时候弟弟小小的看起来软软的，你每天粘着弟弟要一起玩，一起睡觉。

和别人家的臭弟弟不一样，李帝努特别乖，特别听话。他从来不会和你抢东西，就算当着长辈的面，大人要求你把好吃的让给弟弟，他又会在父母不在的时候把好吃的都给你吃。

上了高中后的李帝努就像抽条一般，他的脸上不再是软呼呼的像个糯米团，脸部的线条变得越来越明朗，裸露在衣袖外的手臂上结实的肌肉，洗完澡后裸着上半身，流畅的背脊线条，还有藏在运动裤低下的形状，都在告诉你，你的弟弟很好的长大了，他不在是小时候那个整天跟在你身后的小尾巴了。

等到时隔好久，双休日你从大学回家住，父母再一次正好不在家的时候，李帝努跟之前一样抱着枕头跑到了你的房门口。你费力的仰高着头看着比自己高了一个头的李帝努，双手堵在门框上，第一次说出了拒绝他的话。

“帝努，你现在已经上高中了，不可以再和姐姐睡了。”

-  
自从上次你第一次拒绝了李帝努，他赌气的和你一天没说话。可能因为你回学校的时候他还在赌气中，你没跟他打招呼趁着李帝努早上去上学后，下午就赶回了大学。

大学的生活很繁忙，你加入了学生会，每天的时间都被各种各样的活动占据了，你根本没有空去关照自己正在读高中的弟弟。

等到李帝努班上的班主任给你打电话，你匆匆忙忙的赶到他就读的高中时，你才知道一向乖巧的弟弟居然学会了打架。

你拽着他回家的路上，气不打一出来的数落了他一路。

“李帝努，你长本事了！还学会打架了？”

进家门后，他看着你浑身散发着低气压的样子一声不响。他不说话，你更生气了。给他上药的时候故意使坏用了些力气，药膏融入他的伤口时，他的眉头瞬间皱了起来。

“嘶。”李帝努因为疼痛，条件反射般的身体往后躲了开来。

你没想就这样放过他，一把拉住了他的肩膀使力摁住了他的身体，嘴里还不忘继续说他几句，“现在知道疼了？打架的时候你在干嘛？！”

“如果我不打架，姐姐是不是打算再也不理我了！姐姐为什么不和我一起睡了？明明姐姐也喜欢我不是吗？”

“李帝努你又在说什么？不要岔开话题！”

“姐姐不要装了，之前不是每天晚上都叫着我的名字，在房间里面自己玩的很开心吗？”

李帝努看着你的眼睛，说出口的话让你无法回答。自己的秘密从他口中说出来，有一种让人难以言语的羞耻感。心底名为不安的情绪不断翻滚，放在身侧的双手不由自主的抓紧了身下的沙发。

他眼睛中流露出的攻击性快要将你逼疯，你不知道什么时候开始小奶狗已经变成了一只小狼狗。

你根本来不及阻止，他早就趁你不备撩开了你的裙摆，手掌直接滑入了你的大腿内侧。

-  
那天半夜李帝努翻来覆去的睡不着，去客厅倒完水回房间的时候路过你的房间，他鬼使神差的推开了你房间虚掩的门。

他看到你双腿大开，手指在腿间快速的抽查，你的眼睛紧闭着，嘴里不停的溢出色情的呻吟声，尤其是在最后一秒，你几乎哑着声喊出的名字，是他的名字，帝努两个字他听的一清二楚。

他埋在内心深处的某些东西终于找到了突破口，那些年彻斯底里的不准别人接近自己姐姐的理由也找到了更好的说法。

所以会在你每次收到情书的时候都会从你那抢走，嘴上还要喊着什么姐姐要好好学习不准早恋的口号。那些什么的帮爸妈看着姐姐不要恋爱全是幌子，他喜欢姐姐，不是弟弟对姐姐的喜欢，而是男人对女人的那种喜欢。

升上高中后的你，压抑的高中学习让你喘过气来，身体里的欲望愈发不可收拾，你只好白天维持着和李帝努正常的对话，晚上却要锁上房门偷偷躲在被窝里低声喊着自己亲弟弟的名字一边探入腿心深处。

只是你不知道，你的这些小秘密根本逃不过李帝努的眼睛。步入青春期后的小男生，在看到同学发给自己那些小电影后，燥热的夜晚闭上眼睛脑海里浮现的全是自己姐姐的样子。

-  
“所以姐姐也一直很想jeno这么做吧？”

一向乖巧的弟弟现在正趴在你的身上，他埋首在你的胸前，如获至宝般含着你翘挺的乳尖，他的舌头好灵活，绕着粉色的乳晕不停的打转，时不时的还在周围留下一连串的草莓印。

“不行…”你想要阻止他，可是使出的力气根本没有反抗能力。

他恶劣的用下半身蹭着你，即使隔着校服裤子你也可以清晰的感觉到他下身傲然挺立的阳物，你被他弄的不自觉的四肢蜷缩。

他的手指隔着内裤灵活的揉搓着你双腿间的软肉，淡蓝色的布料被溢出的粘液打湿，李帝努像是发现了什么不得了的秘密，他的嘴角带着胜利的笑容。

“姐姐，湿的好快啊。”

他笑了笑，在灯光下他眼角的泪痣被渲染的有些暧昧，他抬起你的双腿，将你的内裤脱下，细长的手指不停的在你腿间揉搓抽插，带出的粘液直接洇湿了你身下的沙发。

他俯下身抱着你，进入之前他舔了舔你眼角下方和他一样的那颗泪痣，用沙哑而性感地声音不停的在你耳边叫着姐姐。

你哭着叫着，在他身下不停的一遍又一遍的喊着jeno不行了，你感觉你的身体仿佛不再属于你。与年龄不符过分粗长的性器不停的在你的身体里横冲直撞，每一次退出后都会狠狠的插入到最深处。

你仰着头眼角全是因为快感而产生的生理盐水，你的反应像是给了他极大地鼓舞，他进出的速度越来越快，抽插的力度也越来越狠。敏感的内壁被他性器上的青筋不断的剐蹭，你被他撞的呻吟声一次比一次高昂。

手指紧紧的抓着他有力的手臂，“太深了…我不行了…”

直到他抵着你的花心将浓稠滚烫的精液全部交代出来，“姐姐，喜欢jeno嘛？”

“喜欢…”

你颤抖着迎接着他吐出的浊液达到了高潮。


End file.
